Bad Boy
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Edward and Bella just got caught in the closet, so Esme yanks Edward off to “explain himself”… READ CLOSET CASE FIRST!


TITLE: Bad Boy

SUMMARY: Edward and Bella just got caught in the closet, so Esme yanks Edward off to "explain himself"… READ CLOSET CASE FIRST!

EXPLAINATION: Yet another follow on from Closet Case. It was supposed to be a one shot, but then I wanted to write the Carlisle/Bella result and heavily implied that Esme was "punishing" Edward elsewhere. So because I got reviews going what happens next, especially off vampiressbella2009, I just had to write the Esme/Edward version. So, this one may as well be for you, vampiressbella2009, seeing as you got the bunny inside my head. Enjoy PSV XXX

WARNINGS: Smut.

PAIRING: Edward/Esme

PS: This isn't so much punishment as a lot of name calling and sex haha.

DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION.

EdPOV

I'm in so much trouble. Me and Bella walked through the door after being kicked out of school and are confronted by a furious Esme.

"Esme, we can explain…" Bella starts, but she just holds up one hand to stop her talking.

"What were you both thinking?" Esme hisses at us. "How could you have been so irresponsible? Your actions today could have exposed us all!"

"Esme, we're so sorry!" Bella cries. "It's my fault. I was winding Edward up…and I guess we just couldn't wait."

"You couldn't have come home, could you? Oh no, you couldn't do that! You just had to do it in a janitors closet! Didn't you even think about cameras?!"

"Of course we did! That was why we chose the closet! I mean, who puts a camera in a closet?!" Esme narrows her eyes at me.

"Bella, you wait here for Carlisle. I have to discipline my son." She grabs my upper arm and hauls me out the house.

"Esme, c'mon. can't this wait? Not that I don't believe I deserve to learn a lesson…but shouldn't we explain things to Bella first?"

"She'll learn."

We run until we reach the river. Not the river behind the house, the river that runs down to connect to the La Push river. She drops my arm and spins to face me.

"Edward, you know how risky something like that is! What if you'd punched through the wall whilst you had no control? What if they'd caught that on tape? We would have to run, again, and you know how unhappy that would have made Bella."

"We didn't think."

"That's your trouble. You don't think Edward!"

"Esme - we're sorry, really we are. We won't let it happen again."

"No, you won't let it happen again." She watches the river rush past. The light glinting off the water casts patterns on her skin.

I go up behind her after several minutes, and put my hands on her shoulders. She sighs softly and leans her head back on my shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"No idea."

"But you've been such a bad boy, Edward. You must, of course, be punished for making such a stupid mistake." She spins around and slams me against a tree. "Bad boy." She repeats softly.

Her kiss is the caress of a hummingbirds wing, gentle and soft. I tangle my hand in the caramel tresses. She's beautiful, she's soft, she's a sin.

God I want her.

She caresses me through my jeans and I gasp into her mouth. She takes the opportunity to run her tongue, oh-so-softly along the roof of my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance, a battle which I win, before transferring my mouth to her neck and sucking on the column of her throat. She giggles and pulls my face back up to hers. She keeps my eyes on her golden ones as she unbuttons my jeans. I can't remember exactly how she got them off, but I think there was ripping involved. I unbutton the blouse she wears, and slip it down to pool in a silken puddle behind her.

She's so beautiful. And she thinks that this will be punishment, when in reality it will be only a step behind making love to Bella. She rips the front of my shirt apart, and it falls to the ground in shreds. I barely notice. I spin us, so she's pushed up against the tree and I'm in front of her.

"Need you Edward." She murmurs against my lips. My pleasure. I slide her skirt down her hips leaving her standing there in all her glory. I haven't seen my boxers since the closet. Bella probably kept them. I'm not even sure they survived.

I pick her up and rest my forehead against hers. It only takes a second and shes wrapped her heat around me, and she's whispering in my ear.

"You've always been a bad boy, haven't you?"

"You love it. You've always loved it."

"True." And then she gasps deliciously, as I start moving. Her backs scraping against the bark of the tree, but it will feel like nothing more than a feather. She kisses me, moaning into my mouth, and I slide my tongue along hers, before kissing the line along her throat and then I suck lightly on her earlobe, because I know what it does to her. She moves her hips in a wriggle, and I gasp. Feeling her doing that while I'm inside her feels delicious. I reach down between us to flick her clit teasingly. She arches her back, pressing her breasts against my chest.

"Tease." she gasps, and her moans are reaching a crescendo. I based her favourite song on the sound of her whilst she's like this, so beautiful and making the most amazing noises. I move us both so we're lying down and I thrust torturously slowly and deeply, feeling her start to spasm around me.

"Edward!" Her cry startles a jaybird, who takes off with a cry, and takes Esme's with him when she orgasms, clutching me closer with everything. I thrust once more and throw my head back, groaning hoarsely, beyond any words.

We stay joined for several minutes before I pull her upright.

"We should be getting back," she mumbles, sensing my impatience.

"I'll talk to Bella. Knowing Bella, she won't mind in the slightest."

"Not if Carlisle has anything to say about it." our laughter sends the birds all around us up in a salute.

She is sprawled on the bed when I get back.

"Did you have fun?" I ask her, throwing my self on the bed next to her. She snuggles in immediately, like she always does when I get home, no matter how long I've been gone.

"Oh yes…I had a lot of fun." She smirks, remembering something. "And yourself? I saw the birds."

"Yeah I had fun. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Janitors closets are still the best."


End file.
